I came up to meet you, but you weren't there
Hallöchen hier ist mal wieder Jojo :)thumb|400px Diesmal werde ich mal versuchen meine erste Finchel-ff zu schreiben, mal sehen wie sie wird ;) Viel Spaß, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :* Status: In Arbeit ''Prolog: ''Sicht Rachel: "Finn?" Meine Worte hallten durch die riesige Halle. "Finn, bist du da?" Meine Schritte wurden schneller. Hastig wirbelte ich einmal um mich herum, spürte wie mein weites Kleid meine nackten Oberschenkel streifte. "Finn, antworte doch!" In der Dunkelheit konnte ich nichts erkennen. Ob er doch nicht hier war? War es doch wieder nur Einbildung gewesen? Wind lies meine Haare flattern. Noch einmal drehte ich mich. Tränen perlten mir lautlos die Wangen hinab. "Finn.." schluchzte ich verzweifelt. Ein Rascheln ertönte. Mir stockte der Atem. "Finn?" schluckte ich und blieb stehen. Erneut fuhr ein eisiger Luftzug durch die Aula. Ich blinzelte. An der anderen Seite wurde ein winziges Fenster sichtbar. Trotzdem war alles hier von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Ich seufzte, wischte mir mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung meine Tränen weg und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zur Tür. "Wenn du ni.." weiche Lippen legten sich auf meine. Sie schmeckten nach Pfefferminzkaugummi. Ohne zu wissen was ich gerade tat erwiderte ich den Kuss. Wer auch immer der Unbekannte war, er küsste ziemlich gut.. ''Kapitel 1: Ein unerwarteter Besuch: '' Sicht Finn: "Mr. Hudson! Da sind Sie ja endlich!" rief die Stimme meiner Sekretärin. "Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.", log ich. "Sie hätten mir doch Bescheid sagen können! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", sie schaute mich schief an. "Alles in Ordnung?" Ich lächelte falsch. "Ja, alles Bestes." "Na dann ist ja gut. Sie haben ein wichtiges Telefonat verpasst." erwiderte sie, ebenfalls lächelnd. Mein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Wer hat denn angerufen?" fragte ich ernst. "Eine junge Frau, sie bittet dringend um Rückruf." Ich seuftzte. "Hat sie zufällig ihren Namen erwähnt?" hakte ich nach. Meine Laune hatte sich mittlerweile bis auf den Tiefpunkt verschlechtert. "Ähm.. ja sie hieß ''Rachel Berry ''oder so ähnlich. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen jetzt die Nummer raussuchen." antwortete sie eifrig. "Nein Mandy, ruf sie nochmal an und sag ihr einfach, dass ich mich melden werde. Erkläre ihr, dass ich viel zu tun habe, und dass ich sie zurückrufe, sobald ich nicht mehr so viel machen muss." sagte ich bestimmt. Erstaunlich, dass meine Worte sich so befehlsmäßig anhörten. "Achso und danach machst du uns einen starken Kaffee." fügte ich hinzu und zwinkerte. Mandy errötete leicht und griff dann nach dem Telefon, während ich die Tür zu meinem eigentlichen Büro ins Schloß fallen ließ. Ich eilte zu meinem Schreibtisch, ließ den Computer hochfahren und legte mein Gesicht in meine Hände. Scheiße, was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Sie hatte schon wieder angerufen. Und ich Arsch war natürlich mal wieder zu feige, um mit ihr zu reden. "Der Kaffee ist fertig!" Eine leise Stimme drang in mein Zimmer und ehe ich etwas antworteten konnte, wurde schon die Tür geöffnet. Doch in den thumbTürangeln stand nicht Mandy, nein, es war ein Mann. Ein Mann mit sehr heller Haut. Ich erkannte sofort wer es war, Kurt. "Finn, ich denke wir sollten reden." sagte er in einem wichtig klingenden Ton. Innerlich war ich am verzweifeln, doch ich tat so, als wäre nichts. "Klar, setz dich doch." sagte ich ruhig und schob einen zweiten Stuhl an den Tisch. "Also worum geht's ?", obwohl ich die Antwort schon wusste, tat ich so gelassen wie möglich. Langsam setzte er sich und bot mir eine Tasse Kaffee an. Ich wedelte ablehnend mit einer Hand rum, während er die Beine über Kreuz legte und einen ersten Schluck nahm. "Es geht um Rachel. Sie hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Und da dachte ich: 'Warum gehst du nicht einmal zu Finn und redest mit ihm darüber? Er ist dein Stiefbruder.' Ja und jetzt sitze ich hier in deinem Büro. Schick hast du's übrigens hier. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist das dahinten ein ziemlich teurer Designerschrank, hab ich Recht?", er setzte ein Lächeln auf. Ich nickte stumm. "Du bist ja heute sehr gesprächig.", stellte er schließlich fest. Wow, was für ein Wunder auch. "Ich bin nur noch mit den Gedanken bei meiner Arbeit.", ich zwang mich ebenfalls zu Lächeln. "Also, ich denke du solltest endlich mit ihr reden.", sagte Kurt jetzt bestimmt. "Sie war am Boden zerstört, als du heute wieder nicht ans Telefon gegangen bist." "Ich war eben noch nicht hier." brummte ich. "Ja, aber du hättest sie doch wenigstens mal zurückrufen können!" rief er empört. "Ich hatte keine Zeit, wie oft noch?" "Ist ja schon gut. Ich will nur nicht das ihr beiden Süßen traurig seid." erwiderte er sanft. "Okay, okay. Ich werde mit ihr reden.", er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. "Heute noch.", fügte ich schnell hinzu. Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Versprochen?" "Versprochen.", willigte ich ein und schüttelte seine Hand. "Gut, ich werde Rachel morgen fragen, wir telefonieren so wie so jeden Tag mindestens eine halbe Stunde. Zurückziehen geht also nicht.", er lächelte sichtlich zufrieden, darüber, was er geschafft hatte. "Und wie geht's dir sonst so?" Ich seuftze. "Naja, viel zu tun eben." antwortete ich. "Das wird schon wieder mein Lieber." sagte er aufmunternt. "Hoffentlich." , murmelte ich. Dann wand ich meinen Blick wieder dem Computer zu. "Ich muss jetzt mal anfangen. Sonst klappt das nicht mehr mit Rachel zu reden." "Na gut. Dann will ich dich auch nicht weiter stören. Tschüss. Und denk dran, wenn du nicht mit ihr redest, komme ich morgen wieder." Ich lachte kurz. "Na dann tschau." Ich hörte wie er zu Tür trat und sie aufschob. Einen Augenblick später fiel sie wieder ins Schloss. Super. Das hast du ja mal wieder klasse hingekriegt Finn Hudson. Du kannst dich echt toll durchsetzen... Mit den Gedanken ganz woanders begann ich zu arbeiten, was natürlich nicht viel brachte, weil ich mich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Schließlich gab ich auf und starrte einfach nur die Wand an. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fasste ich einen Entschluss. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Glee